The present invention relates to body mounts utilized in mounting a vehicle body to a vehicle frame or chassis to assist in eliminating the transfer of vibrations from the frame to the vehicle body.
In the manufacturing of vehicles, it is known to mount a vehicle body to the vehicle frame in such a manner to reduce the transfer of vibration from the frame to the body. Were the vibration not reduced, the vehicle passengers would experience a high level of noise and road feel to the vibration transfer. The desired reduction is accomplished by securing the body to the flame utilizing resilient body mounts.
Body mounts typically comprise a load mount, which, when assembled, is located between the frame and vehicle body and a rebound mount which is mounted underneath the vehicle frame. A few typical body mounts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,339, 3,479,081, and 3,809,427. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,339 and 3,809,427 disclose two-part mounts, while 3,479,081 discloses a unitary mount for when one end of the mount is inaccessible.
To reduce assembly time of the vehicle, modern manufacturing includes the step of preassembling or premounting the body mount on the frame. With premounted body mounts, the assembly line workers need only insert the fastening means into the vehicle body and the mount.
Various methods have been employed to accomplish the desired preassembly of the body mount. U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,194 discloses a body mount with xe2x80x9csnap actionxe2x80x9d connectors to hold the body mount in an interlocked, preassembly position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,075 discloses providing a tabbed washer inside of an alignment tube wherein, when the flared end of a thimble tube is inserted into the alignment tube, the tabs lock the thimble tube into a preassembly position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,985 discloses providing the tabbed washer integral with the thimble tube which locks with the narrowed width of the alignment tube to form a preassembly of the body mount.
The tab preassembly means of the above referenced patents provide for sufficient holding of the two components of the body mount; however, manufacturing and assembly of the separate components adds substantially to the cost of the mount. Additionally, the tabs can readily become damaged during manufacturing, resulting in substantial product and time loss during manufacturing. Due to the required corresponding configuration and sizing of the thimble and spacer tubes the mounts of the prior art are not applicable for preassemblies which must permit a relatively high degree of radial float between the thimble and spacer tubes due to potential misalignment of the apertures of the frame and vehicle body.
Furthermore, with many automotive manufacturers seeking to maximum efficiency with preassembled components, it may be required that the preassembled vehicle components are transported a substantial distance from the preassembly location to the final assembly location. Thus the preassembly must be very robust, and not come apart readily during transportation.
The present invention provides a body mount that is simpler to manufacture and assemble, resulting in a more cost efficient product. The inventive body mount has fewer parts that can potentially be damaged during manufacturing, assembly, and transportation, resulting in less time and material being wasted during manufacturing. The body mount permits a high degree of radial misalignment of the apertures of the frame and vehicle body. Additionally, the inventive body mount is robust, inexpensive to produce, and requires no special tools or awkward procedures to either engage, disengage, or reengage.
The present invention provides means to fasten a rebound mount to a load mount, in preparation for accommodation of a frame and load mount radially eccentric mismatch to the body fastener, most commonly a nut. While continually maintaining the interlock function, the integral rebound mount and flexible interlock feature allows radial float of the rebound mount, until the securing bolt seeks, engages, and is aligned with the body mounted nut, during assembly of the body to the frame.
A first aspect of the invention is a vehicle body mount comprising an upper load mount and a lower rebound mount. The load mount has an extending central opening with a shoulder portion. The rebound mount has a hollow extending interlock. At least the upper portion of the hollow extending interlock is elastically deformable. The upper portion of the interlock, when in a relaxed state, has a maximum dimension DF less than the corresponding dimensions DO, DI of the extending central opening. The upper portion is capable of expanding to a maximum dimension for retention of the rebound mount in the load mount
A further aspect of the invention is a vehicle body mount comprising an upper load mount and a lower rebound mount, the rebound being definable by a hollow extending interlock. When the upper portion of the interlock is elastically deformed, the maximum dimension of the hollow extending interlock is greater than the minimum dimension DI of the extending central opening. A further aspect is an interlock dimensioned so that when the upper portion is elastically deformed, the maximum dimension is also less than or equal to the maximum dimension DO of the extending central opening.
A further aspect of the invention is a vehicle body mount wherein the bound mount has a plurally of vanes spaced about the upper portion of a hollow extending interlock. The rebound mount preferably has three to eight vanes.
A further aspect of the invention employs a rebound mount where the upper portion of an extending interlock is defined by a plurality of vanes, the vanes being comprised of multiple face surfaces. The face, surfaces are the radially outer faces of the vanes and at least one of the face surfaces contacts the extending central opening of the load mount when the upper portion of the hollow extending interlock is expanded.
A further aspect of the invention is a vehicle body mount comprising an actuating means that is inserted into the hollow interlock after the rebound mount is inserted into the load mount. The actuating means may be either a bolt which may or may not be used for the final securing step of attaching the vehicle frame to the vehicle body or an actuating tube.